1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a newly developed display unit and a data processing system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a thin display unit and a data processing system provided with the display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desired to build a small, lightweight data processing system mostly carried around and used at places away from the home office, such as a small, lightweight personal computer generally called a mobile personal computer, in the thinnest possible structure to facilitate carrying the data processing system around in a briefcase.
When a liquid crystal cell is used as display means, a wiring board is needed to drive the liquid crystal cell and a backlight unit. A wiring harness connecting the liquid crystal cell and the back light unit to the wiring board and connecting the wiring board to an external circuit or a power supply is extended in a narrow space between a liquid crystal module and a rear cell. Such a layout of those components is illustrated in, of example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-24751 (FIGS. 2 and 5).